


Guilty Pleasures

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Clarice wakes up in the middle of the night and gives in to a whim.





	Guilty Pleasures

She opened her eyes slowly, the darkness did not allow her to see much.

She took a deep breath and enjoyed the feeling of the pillow against her cheek.

Whatever dream managed to wake her up she could not remember it now. All she knew was that her nipples were hard against the fabric of her clothes and she could feel the slight pressure between her legs. It was intense enough for her to know that she wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while.

Starling closes her eyes before her hand moves lazily down her body and into her panties. She finds herself wet and bites her lower lip softly.

She begins slowly, her finger merely spreading the wetness, sometimes brushing against her clitoris.

With a small groan, she admits to herself that it will be an absurdly boring and weak orgasm. Definitely not worth the time of sleep she is missing by being in such state. Her mind needs more stimulation.

‘No’ the rational side of her mind whispers when the possibility appears.

Her body feels heavy against the bed, her nipples strain against the blouse she is wearing and she can feel her arousal in her fingers.

‘It is just imagination’ her sleepy mind replied. ‘Just a little… Stimulation…’

Rationality loses the battle against tiredness, she gives in to a whim she won’t admit to herself.

She considers the power of her imagination when she feels a hot breath against her neck. Her lips part and she bites her lip harder.

At first, no touch. Then her hand reaches her ear, trailing down the area. To her mind, he is breathing her in, nose brushing against her skin, his hands holding him over her.

She licks her lip and swallows down her growing arousal.

She can almost picture it. The way he teases her, the way he can smell everything. It makes her even wetter to think of such possibility.

He moves slowly down her neck and chest, stopping at the collar of her shirt, taking a deep breath in between her breasts. He looks up to meet her eyes with his maroon ones.

She wishes he would just catch her clothed breast in his mouth, out of a whim and ferocious desire. He doesn’t, it seems a little unfitting of him.

The touch of his fingers in her hip is so gentle it almost isn’t there, but it is incisive on his hand desire to move her blouse up. The man snakes under the fabric, covering her breast for a moment, then his fingers caress the nipple slowly, pinching gently.

Her eyes close and she arches against his touch. She hears a soft chuckle.

His other hand finds the side of her hip and he does not hesitate for a second before pulling her panties down with the movement of his fingers.

His touch, the fabric caressing her skin, the feeling of being so exposed to him.

She shouldn’t be fantasizing about him of all people. Not him. Yet it feels strangely unsurprising that he is the subject of a wet deviation during the night.

There is no doubt he can smell her now, she watches as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a long moment. When he looks at her again his eyes are dark with desire and the smile creeping on his lips is predatory.

She lets out a small noise, a soft groan.

Clarice watches his expression as she feels his hand move up her thigh and between her legs, he creeps slowly, teasing. Her legs fall open.

A sigh leaves her mouth when she is spread, his fingers move easily while exploring her slick skin. His middle finger brushes her clitoris, pausing for a moment, putting a little pressure on it. She is very aware of the fact he could make her come solely by teasing her clit.

Her lips crack a bit on a smile when she feels a second finger on her core. He is using his left hand, the Devil’s hand. There is some wickedness in the fact that her mind chose this hand, especially given that she knows the second finger touching her is his second middle finger.

Clarice bites her lip harder this time.

A gasp parts her lips when his fingers slide into her wet center.

He moves, his hand leaving her breast, he positions himself over her, allowing her to feel his weight. He has a small smug smile on his lips which she reflects with a pleased one.

For this moment, this is not forbidden, they are equals, not alleged enemies.

He buries his face in her neck, breathing her in deeply. He kisses her skin softly before biting it hard enough to leave marks. His nose brush its way up until he has his lips next to her ear.

And it is while finger fucking her slowly with his two middle fingers that he reaches for her clitoris with his thumb, it is also with the same ease that he whispers into her ear on his low raspy voice. “Come for me, Clarice”

Starling feels her walls clenching against her own fingers, she can imagine the delighted smile on Lecter’s lips, she can also imagine how he would gladly fuck her hard after such a sweet appetizer.

For now, however, she allows herself a few good seconds to enjoy the orgasm. She doesn’t think about what she just did, there is no shame, no guilt, it’s done. She gets up and goes to her bathroom, when she comes back she’ll have a nice night of sleep and she’ll wake up as if nothing happened.

No shame, it’s done.


End file.
